the_final_flamefandomcom-20200213-history
Umbero Corbel
Umbero Corbel is a player character from the Accidental Heroes campaign. He is an Ashen monk that focuses on having an extremely high speed. He acts as the party's leader, often having most decisions arbitrated through him. Umbero is also a practitioner of Fairy Style, pioneered by the fairy Huron. Umbero first appeared in the ashen field at the beginning of the Accidental Heroes campaign, and alongside Brock and Mei, remains one of the few members of the party to survive and remain in the party. Appearance Umbero is a bald man with a goatee. He is physically fit with darker skin and usually wears plain robes over his magical equipment. His upper torso has a number of scars in the shapes of the tattoos left on his body after being freed from Tesseron by Sara. Intro When the group first woke up in the ashen field, Umbero was wearing the same set of rags as the rest of the party. After meeting Etheran, Umbero asked him only for simple robes and was given a silk bathrobe to wear. He modified these by ripping off the sleeves to the robes and then throwing the sleeves at a monster in Corrucay. Ocarra After delivering illegal goods to the Occaran branch of the Finch banks, he purchased simple robes in the city market place to replace the now ripped up silk bath robes that Etheran had gifted him. Time Travel When the Accidental Heroes were put under Magnimos following turning in the reality shard to Etheran, Umbero purchased a magical Monk's Robe to permanently wear under the clothes he bought in Ocarra. Then, while in the future, Umbero would wear a suit of Breach armor for a short period as a disguise. Profaned Isles While exploring the Profaned Isles, Umbero picked up a set of Aisaran robes. While he initially refused to wear these, following the fight with Zai'ar Kor, Umbero's mundane clothes were destroyed, and he donned the Aisaran Robes to avoid being naked. New Year Party During the New Year party at the Fey Manor, Umbero used his void cloak to disguise his plain monk robes as a formal tuxedo. Hell After defeating the Prince of Lust, Umbero looted her armor and her boots off of her corpse. The armor and boots provided improved dexterity and speed, both attributes that fit Umbero's personal abilities. Thus, Umbero was given the items and after they changed form to fit his body, he would wear the armor under his robes and wear the boots on his feet in order to preserve his usual outward appearance. Kalem Upon visiting the underground casino in Kalem, Umbero used his void cloak to change his robes to match the appearance of Mr. Finch's suit when the two first met in Ipsum Novae. Personality In the beginning, Umbero acted with a sole intention to do good and act as a hero. Following the defeat of the Unseen Veil at the hands of the Accidental Heroes as well as the group's survival following the gas attack on the Lautus hospital, Umbero latched onto the chance to accompany Azeron despite Jing Xi's warnings that it would likely result in the deaths of everyone involved. Umbero also used the opportunity following him and Brock guiding Mr. Finch into his bank to boast to the press about his ability to defeat the Unseen Veil. However, when Umbero became bound to Tesseron following the group's escape from Corrucay, he became torn, as he felt tempted by the demon's power, but resented the fact that Tesseron is intrinsically evil. Umbero vented the issue to Brock, but ultimately allowed Tesseron to sway him into joining the arch-captain tournament following Magnimos' disappearance. After being freed from Tesseron by Sara, Umbero vowed to avoid evil influences, and chose to do good as it pertained to his own moral code. Following the group being ignited and meeting the Lord of Balance, Umbero grew to have a much more fatalistic view. He came to believe that being Ashen was indicative of a destiny that he and his friends were to follow. Thus, he began to act in the interests of preserving Ashen people. Following Umbero downloading Fairy Style in future Atmos, Umbero began to combine his desire to meet Huron with his deference to the Lords of the Flame into a reverence of powerful figures that he believed would shape his destiny. After being forced to turn over the Trinity Blade to Bhu, however, Umbero felt abandoned by all of the figures that he thought would help guide him, and slowly changed his world view to remove this reverence towards powerful people, and instead into a belief that he needs to take matters into his own hands, and stop listening to those who may be more powerful than him. Umbero has strong leadership abilities, often acting as the de facto leader for the Accidental Heroes. He usually is the final arbiter in the groups decisions, especially during extremely tense moments. Umbero recognizes this, and tends to do a lot of meditation and self-reflection in order to avoid clouding his judgement. Otherwise, Umbero takes most things in stride, preferring to take the time to think of a response rather than jumping head first into a situation. Powers and Abilities Monk Training Prior to the events of the Accidental Heroes campaign, Umbero trained as a monk. This made him proficient in martial arts and taught him to rely on his ability to dodge attacks rather than rely on armor to block the blows. Umbero is trained to utilize multiple quick strikes, often using Jabbing Style when on the offensive to push more damage and, early on, using Snake Style on the defensive. Ki Umbero's monk training also taught him to tap into his ki, an energy force directly connected to his life force. By tapping into his ki reserves, Umbero is capable of performing acts that push the human body beyond its normal limitations. He can use his ki to increase his speed, allowing him to run and strike faster, as well as perform supernatural feats such as short-range teleportation, summoning lines of ice, and linking his mind with another. Umbero is able to only use a limited amount of ki at any point in time, and using more than he should at any given time drains Umbero's life force, damaging him directly. After resting or meditating long enough, Umbero can refresh his ki. Speed Umbero is naturally light and quick on his feet, and due to his training as a monk prior to the events of the campaign, Umbero has a naturally higher speed than most other people. Umbero is usually able to outrun most other people and creatures as his base speed is four times that of the average person. If needed, Umbero can tap into his inner ki to increase his speed. Umbero also uses his connection to the Path of Motion in order to increase his speed further. Fairy Style While in the future, Umbero downloaded the combat style known as Fairy Style. Umbero utilizes the style as an "ultimate move" that he pulls out whenever the situation is dire enough that he cannot knock out his opponent with a flurry of normal blows. While the attack doesn't always work, Umbero's "Fairy Punch" is capable of knocking the soul out of somebody with a single strike. Path of Motion After igniting, Umbero chooses the Path of Motion, and is granted its powers. Umbero uses his connection to the Flame of Motion to increase his speed. He is able to move much faster, both in running and in attacking. He also is able to tap into the power to improve his already heightened reflexes. Mind Reading While in Zhi Lie's alchemy shop, Umbero picks up the Cursed Ring of the Vile and accidentally puts it on, meeting Oni. Oni grants Umbero the ability to read the minds of others at will by Oni reading their mind first, and then telling Umbero what they're thinking. Trivia * Umbero is modeled after Buddhist Monks from East and Southeast Asia. * Umbero has currently undergone one rework as a character in a game. He was initially a base monk as per the initial release of Pathfinder 1st Edition. After level 15, Umbero began taking levels in the Brother of the Seal prestige class. However, during the time when the group went to the Profaned Isles, he changed his class to unchained monk, dropping all levels in both base monk and Brother of the Seal, and converting completely to an unchained monk. * Umbero's last name comes from the last name of a friend of Umbero's player. * Umbero initially came from a short lived Dungeons and Dragons Fifth Edition campaign. However, when the campaign ended very quickly, the concept was brought over to the Accidental Heroes campaign. In that initial 5e campaign, Umbero's primary goal was to search for the origins of the gods. However, this was not able to be transferred due to the amnesia set onto starting player characters in the campaign.